1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copolymer rubber composition, a molded product, and an automotive sealant.
2. Related Background Art
For automobiles, sealants sealing between car body opening peripheries, and opening/closing members for openings such as doors and trunk lids are used to prevent rain, wind and sounds from the outside. The sealants commonly include a solid member attached to door frames, trunk lids, car body opening peripheries and the like, and a sponge member to seal gaps between car body opening peripheries, and opening/closing members for openings.
The solid member is required to have physical properties such as low compression set and high strength, and a non-foamed material or a slightly foamed material obtained by vulcanizing an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer rubber is generally used for the solid member.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-160327 proposes a solid member obtained by vulcanizing and foaming a composition of: an ethylene-propylene-nonconjugated diene copolymer rubber having a low ethylene unit amount and a low iodine value; and an ethylene-1-butene-noncojugated diene copolymer rubber having a high ethylene unit amount and a high iodine value.